


It Was His Fault

by Sherlock1110, sherlockian4evr



Series: Sherlock and Mycroft Fluff [32]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Brothers, Holmes Brothers, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: After a fight, Mummy Holmes makes her sons hug and make up.





	

John sat on the sofa, watching Sherlock out of the corner of his eye. "Did you have to punch him?"

Sherlock glared at him, but didn't stop his pacing. It was much easier to pace in his parents house, the rooms were far bigger than Baker Street.

Resisting the urge to jump up and grab Sherlock just to make him stand still, John cautioned, "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep that up."

"He is such an arrogant prick!"

"Yes," John agreed readily. "And so are you. So what is the problem?"

Sherlock increased his glare twice-fold. "I don't know!"

Mrs. Holmes gave her younger son a hard look as she entered the room. "I don't know what you were thinking, Sherlock, hitting poor Myc like that. The blood will never come out of his shirt." She glanced at John. "His nose has almost stopped bleeding, John. Thank goodness it wasn't broken."

"I'll try to do better next time," Sherlock snarked. "It's a big enough target."

"Sherlock, enough!" His mother admonished.

"Or what? Is he going to stumble his way in here and hit me back? He's far too slow for that."

"Or I'll stick you in the damn naughty corner!"

"Mummy!" Sherlock said, scandalised.

John had to cover his mouth and look away. He found he really liked Mrs. Holmes. The way she handled her sons was amazing. Someone needed to be able to do it and it was rather fitting.

"Don't 'Mummy' me. Get yourself into the kitchen and apologise to your brother."

"No! It was his fault!"

"What part of you punching him in the face was his fault?"

"He was… he was saying things."

"I heard exactly what Myc said and he has his own apologies to make." Mrs. Holmes grabbed Sherlock by the ear and dragged him towards the door. "But you have to apologise first. Hitting your brother. At your age. I would have thought you two would have grown out of your childish bickering by now."

"It's not childish! Mummy, let me go."

Greg looked up from where he was dabbing Mycroft's nose with a cloth. He was close to laughing at the detective being treated like a child.

"Are you here to have another go at me, brother dear?" Mycroft asked snidely. "Shall I turn the other cheek for you to strike?"

"I've had enough of you too, Myc." Mrs. Holmes dragged Sherlock with her as she crossed the room to stand in front of her older son.

Sherlock tried to pull free so Mrs. Holmes just grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, making him choke slightly. "You, Sherlock, are going to apologise to your brother."

Mycroft laughed, which only made his mother grab his collar too. "And you are going to accept it and apologise in return."

"What for? He hit me!"

"I may be old, Myc, but I'm not deaf. I heard what you said to my baby boy. Shame on you."

John caught Greg's eye and they both burst our laughing.

"Sorry, sorry," John said through his chuckles. "I just... Sorry."

"Me too, Mrs. Holmes," the DI said as he wiped away tears of mirth. There was a flicker of a smirk on the older woman's face, but that was it.

"Apologise now, Sherlock, or I'll put you both in the corner and you will wait until your father gets home."

Sherlock's eyes widened, but he folded his arms. "I'll not be blackmailed!"

"You'd best do it, babe," John warned. "My mother used to get that exact same look on her face."

"One," Mrs. Holmes intoned.

"Two."

"Three."

"Right." She began dragging both of them to the front room. She shoved Sherlock in one corner and Mycroft in another.

"Mummy, it wasn't me who-"

"Silence, Mycroft! Turn around!"

Huffing, the government official turned on his heel.

Nodding to herself, Mrs. Holmes turned and smiled at the doctor and the DI stood at the doorway.

"Sherlock, hands behind your head!" She snapped at him, without looking.

Sherlock slipped his phone back into his pocket and did what he was told.

"The boys can stay there until they both come to their senses," Mrs. Holmes declared. "They're both so stubborn. We could be here a while. Greg, there's a bit of blood on your hands. Why don't you go wash them?"

"Yes, ma'am." The DI cast a look at the back of his boyfriend's head on the way to the bathroom. He thought he should be taking notes on the management of Holmeses.

John felt nervous. He hadn't done anything wrong, but he was left stood on his own, like a bit of a numpty.

"Why don't you sit down, dear? I'll stick the kettle on."

John nodded and settled himself on the sofa.

"Keep and eye on them for me, if they move, let me know. Their father should be back in half an hour."

The moment his mother disappeared from the room, Sherlock stepped out of the corner.

"Oh, no you don't," John snapped, standing up. "Get back in the corner or I'll put you there. I'm not getting in trouble with your mother."

Mycroft barked a laugh from the other side of the room.

"But, John-"

"But nothing! Corner, Sherlock, and put your hands back behind your head."

"Yes, brother mine, do put your hands behind your head like a good boy."

"I don't recall asking you to say anything, Mycroft," John stated. "Unless you want to offer the first apology, I think your mother expects you to be quiet." He waited a moment for any motion or sound from the two brothers. When he decided they were going to behave, he sat.

Greg walked back into the room just before Mrs. Holmes did. "I heard that, John. You're good at managing my boys yourself."

John laughed and leant back in the chair as Greg sat next to him. "Keeping Sherlock alive is a full time job, Mrs. Holmes, I had to become good at it, or he'd think he'd won."

"He is ever the reckless one." She set the tea tray down on the coffee table. "Siger should be here any minute." Looking out the window, she smiled. "In fact, he's here now."

Both brothers tensed where they were stood at the sound of the door opening, and Sherlock's hands went white at his neck.

Siger walked in, dropping his briefcase on the table and sighing at the state of his two sons. "Boys, what have you been doing?"

Just as Sherlock said, "He said something about John," Mycroft burst out with, "He hit me."

Mr. Holmes sighed and looked at his wife. "When do we get to quit raising them? I thought we were done when they moved out."

Violet glanced at their two near son in laws. "Well, these two can only do so much."

Siger walked straight up to Sherlock, who flinched before he was grabbed by his collar.

"Dad-"

"Shut it, Sherlock." He pulled him out of the corner and shoved him towards his elder son.

"Now you two, apologise to each other," Siger ordered. "You first, Sherlock, since you hit your brother."

The detective scuffed his shoe against the floor as he looked down. "I'msorryIhityou," he mumbled the words almost one on top of the other.

Siger shook him. "Again. But mean it."

Sighing, Sherlock repeated himself, but much slower.

The elder Holmes nodded once and let him go, then he grabbed Mycroft's collar. "Now you apologise."

"I'm sorry if what I said caused offence," Mycroft said stiffly.

Mr. Holmes rolled his eyes. "I think you can do better than that," he warned.

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"Good. That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" Siger asked rhetorically.

Neither brother responded. They simply turned away from one another.

"Not so fast!" Violet interjected. "You haven't hugged yet. You know you have to hug after apologies. That's always been the rule."

John couldn't contain himself, he sniggered and had to hide behind the DI.

"Doctor Watson, you aren't helping."

"Shut up, Mycroft," Siger ordered. "Now hug your brother."

Mycroft held his arms out stiffly in front of him and waited for the younger man to make the next move.

Shoving Sherlock towards his brother, Mr Holmes told him, "It takes two, son. Hug your brother and make up."

"This is ridiculous." Sherlock shot his boyfriend a glare. "And you can shut up."

"Now, Sherlock."

Eventually, the detective stepped forward.

As Mycroft's arms closed around him, Sherlock wrapped his arms around his brother. He felt ridiculous.

"I'm truly sorry," Mycroft whispered into Sherlock's ear. "John is a fine man. I shouldn't have insulted him."

The detective made a sound of acknowledgement. "No, you shouldn't have but I'm sorry too."

Across the room, both Greg and John had stood up, starting to clap.

The two brothers felt ridiculous and immediately pulled apart.

"Now why the two of you couldn't have done that half an hour ago, I'll never know," Mrs. Holmes tutted, and retreated back to the kitchen.

Greg leaned over and said confidentially to John, "Because they're stubborn bastards, that's why."

The doctor chuckled. "You've got that right. But we wouldn't change them for anything."

The DI laughed and nodded. "You're right there mate. Absolutely right."


End file.
